Wow
by idolsidle
Summary: Set during the capture the flag in chapter six of The Titan's Curse. How does Percy react to everyone blaming him? A bit cracky, or maybe just OOC. Thalia POV


**Okay, so this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic. I got really annoyed by how everyone was treating Percy in chapter six (An Old Dead Friend Comes To Visit) during the capture the flag scene, so here is my remix: Percy and Thalia are fighting about the flag, she hits him with lightning, but instead of her hot meaning it and him dousing her with water, she meant to hit him with lightning and he is fed up. If that doesn't make sense, just read and it should be clear enough.**

**Rick Riordan's writing in italics, mine in plain text.

* * *

Percy POV**

_I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."_

"_You had too many on you!"_

"_Oh, so it's my fault?"_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_Argh!" Thalia pushed me, and a shock went through my body that blew me backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters stifled laughs._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Thalia's apology was insincere, her eyes blazing with anger.

And suddenly, I was angry too.

* * *

**Thalia POV**

Percy was on his hands and knees in the creek now, his head hanging.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chiron about to open his mouth to tell me off when a noise interrupted his attempt.

Percy had whispered something that sounded like "earmuff".

"Sorry, what was that, Seaweed Brain?" I asked tauntingly.

"I said," spoke Percy, raising his head so that his sea green eyes, currently blazing with power, met mine.

"I said," he spoke even more clearly.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Percy roared the word, throwing back his head and arms as all the water in the creek flew up 40 feet into the air, a gigantic wave, taking Percy with it.

He rose up and up with the wave, quickly coming to a halt at the crest of the enormous mass of churning water. Personally, I was terrified for him, being up that high.

All of us on the ground stood speechless. It was a massive display of power and Percy didn't even seem to be using a whole lot of effort to keep it there. Even the Hunters were silent, awed despite having spent years with Artemis and her powers.

Percy crossed his arms and glared down at us, or maybe just me, his eyes blazing like the sun. Then he spoke.

"Don't make me bring you up here, Thalia."

I stared at him, fearful. He wouldn't - he didn't even know. He couldn't know I was afraid of heights. For a daughter of Zeus, it was just plain shameful.

"Yeah, I figured it out." He said, catching my expression. " I may have seaweed for brains, but that seems to work for me, huh?"

"I am so sick of being blamed for everything that goes wrong. I don't want to fight with you, Thalia, so could you see fit to remember that everything that's recently happened to you, happened to me to. Losing Annabeth, everything." His voice thundered around the camp, anger and power lacing every word. I swore I felt like I was surrounded by an ocean storm.

He maintained his stare, and continued, his tone a bit softer now. "And on top of that, I get to know, without a doubt, that it was all my fault."

I stared back, incredulous. It wasn't all his fault. I mean, sure, I told him it was, but he didn't take it seriously did he? But, looking at his set jaw, stony features and bright, sad green eyes, you might think that, maybe, he had.

A few seconds passed, his sea green eyes still glaring brightly at everyone on the ground. Then he closed his eyes, and sucked in a breath through his nostrils, as if to calm himself.

When he let it out, the sheet of water began making cracking sounds and seemed to be turning white. After a moment, I realized what was happening.

Percy was freezing it. Every drop of the wave was now solidified, turned to ice.

As easily as if he did it every day, Percy stepped off the crest of the now hardened wave and slid down it's shimmering side, landing just fine on his own two feet.

He immediately began walking away, heading right past me, and everyone else, through the forest back to the main area of camp, eyes staring straight ahead, still glowing with a vibrant light.

Behind him, the enormous wall of ice disintegrated into drops of once again liquid water, collapsing back into the creek with a tremendous noise.

Everybody just stared at his retreating back, unsure what to do. I, for one, had never known Percy was so powerful, and he either didn't know it himself, or was modest enough to hide it most of the time. I began feeling like I could finally picture him doing the stuff Annabeth said he had done, while on their quests and stuff. Besides, even if he hadn't done all of it, I could respect anyone who stood at the top of a 40 foot monster wave, which they happen to have summoned as well.

Finally, Nico broke the silence.

"Wow."

* * *

**Okay, so I don't really know if Percy can freeze water, but hey, they were being mean and he is awesome in every way in my mind, so yeah. If you write a review, which I hope you will, bear in mind that I have yet to read the fourth and fifth books. I am only on the third, The Titan's Curse.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
